loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONAVERSE/Analysis/favOriTe
Main Theory (Djchives) Since the favOriTe music video is mostly choreography-focused, it isn't as important to the LOONAVERSE as most of the group's music videos. But there are some interesting questions the song poses. Why was favorite released before Hi High? (The group's official debut) Is there a specific reason? With a concept so heavily surrounded by the idea of the twelve members uniting when they debut, why was this released before then? What is its purpose? The music video could've easily been dropped during promotions for + +, but instead Blockberry Creative decided to do so beforehand. Secondly, why was favOriTe released instead of yyxy's repackage? Every single subunit of LOONA has had one mini album and a repackage, and yet arguably LOONA's most lore-filled subunit with a music video that is so important to the story of the LOONAVERSE, never received a comeback. Why? And finally, what is the importance of the capitalized letters in favOriTe? This isn't the first time we've seen LOONA stylize songs in less traditional ways, such as ViViD or love4eva or One&Only, but why here? Why now? Let's start off with what we know, the title. We know that yyxy loves to shorten words (turning forever into eva, and into &, etc.) and so it's not impossible to see the first three letters, fav, as being shortened for favorite (goes along with the lyrics "you're my favorite") next, is the part OriTe. While that on it's own doesn't translate to anything, taking off the e creates OriT, which is short for Origin of Transfer (again, yyxy love to shorten things). The Origin of Transfer is a system in order for bacteria to transfer DNA from one-to-another, which takes place inside of Bacterial Conjugation. This is where two bacteria cells transfer information by direct contact, creating a bridge between the two. The process occurs in a loop-like fashion, with the relaxosome splitting the DNA in order for it to be replicated. We can tie this back to yyxy, with the theme of DNA (yyxy's concept, "new DNA") as well as the idea of the process occurring in a loop. The relaxosome needs to come full-circle in order for the DNA to be replicated, which we can interpret as yyxy being at the "end" of the möbius strip. We can also interpet this as yyxy inserting their DNA (as the host) into another cell, that being LOONA. While favOriTe isn't the debut of LOONA, the process of yyxy joining the group needs to happen before they can unite.FavOriTe Title + DNA References As we know, yyxy are the "evil" subunit. They defied HeeJin and have attempted to get others to do their bidding, and in some instances even killed other members. So it's understandable that they're not going to be accepted immediately by the other girls. So therefore we can see favOriTe as yyxy becoming part of LOONA but by becoming part of LOONA they are also adding their own DNA to the group, which includes some of the evil HeeJin has been trying to remove from the LOONAVERSE. Therefore it's a compromise, yyxy are having to give up some of their former selves in order to be accepted, but are also bringing a new darker color to the group. It's also important to note that in the music video for favOriTe as well as on the cover of the single, the members of LOONA wear outfits similar to that of ODD EYE CIRCLE, except without the members' individual colors. Most of the music video takes place in a dark room, which has been theorized by many to symbolize the inside of the members' minds. (We see this is in Let Me In, Kiss Later, Singing in the Rain, Heart Attack, Hi High, etc.) We can also see that for most of the first half of the music video the members are in black and white, until they gain color. This is parallel to Sweet Crazy Love, which we know occurred before any of the members of ODD EYE CIRCLE had met, and therefore symbolized their awakening. So what does this all mean? Well, this is LOONA's awakening. The members are meeting together for the first time and realizing how much more powerful they are as twelve than individually. While they have been expanding the LOONAVERSE and creating new colors for two years, now they are finally cracking the surface of their abilities, and together they can create their own moon, their LOONA. References Navigation Category:LOONAVERSE/Analysis